Fades Lumos Consilium Omnia
by Dromeda01
Summary: The rebellion has ended. The one last, final Hunger Game is set to begin. The Capitol doesn't know what to expect, only that they are about to lose 23 of their kids. Who will make it out of the Game? Which 'District' is going to win the final Hunger Game?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of its ideas/concepts. I just love the stories, and wanted to know more.

Okay, so hey there! This is my first ever fanfiction, so don't be too harsh? I would love feedback, and obviously, there's gunna be spoilers in this as the characters think back on things that have happened in the past. The story's gunna be crazy long, as I'm doing a chapter for each character done to the very end where there's one left. But hopefully, y'all will like it! The chapters might get a little repetitive on the details of what happens, but hopefully the different perspectives and thoughts will make up for that. I wanted you to have a more intimate feeling of each and every character, and this was my way of doing that. At the end, you'll find a break up of how the chapters will be set out, to kind of answer any questions about that. And of course, as the story gets closer to the Games, I would love to hear who y'all think should be victor!(: Seriously, I have no idea who's gunna win, help me out!

**Break up of chapters**

Part 1 – The Reaping (each chapter ends at the presentation of whatever district they're in)

_24 chapters, in order of those called (except I'm weird and put guys first instead of girls here)_

Part 2 – Training (each chapter ends as they are pulled up to the Arena)

_24 more chapters, in the same order as the Reaping chapters_

Part 3 – The Games (each chapter ends at the death of the character)

_24 more chapters, in the order of the deaths, the last being the victor_

Part 4 – Afterwards (everything else that happens that I deem important)

_I really have no idea how many chapters will be here…Enough to satisfy my desire for more(:_


	2. Chapter 2 Robin Halls

Reaping Day. I had never thought I would ever attend a Reaping, much less one where I would know the tributes. This whole experience was going to change my views on the Games. I couldn't imagine having to watch people I grew up with fight to the death. I couldn't imagine having to be in there myself. I couldn't imagine having to go through losing someone else every year. I couldn't image the feat that someone I loved or myself would be taken away, and having that fear each and every year. I would go insane before the first Game was even over.

And this is what the Districts have been put through for the past 75 years? Why did we do this? What did killing their children accomplish? All we did was divide ourselves and bring pain and suffering. We made the Districts hate us, turned our only helpers into our enemies. We were setting ourselves up for a rebellion.

While the Districts were slaving away in their work, we were doing nothing. While they watched their children die, we laughed and made the Games our entertainment. While they planned a rebellion, we acted as through nothing could ever change. We overestimated ourselves and underestimated them. We were headed for failure from the very beginning.

I pull on my jacket and look in the mirror. This is going to be a crazy day. I remember that the Reaping was always a day for the Districts to dress up, but we always dress up in the Capitol. So it's almost like a normal day for us. Almost, but not quite.

I study my reflection. I have a good build, stocky limbs. For not having to do much in the Capitol, I have some pretty decent muscle. Would they be enough to get me through the Games if I went? I had both died my hair and surgically altered my eyes. My hair is now a light, spring green. My eyes the golden yellow of a cat. I even have cat pupils, slits that made it a little easier to see in the dark. I have black tattoos, lines and swirls of ancient design, that cover my arms, shoulders, and back. I'm wearing straight, black pants that flare out at the bottoms, a black, skin tight, long sleeve shirt, and a vest the color of my hair, studded with diamonds and emeralds. Black, knee high, tight leather boots are on my feet; black, half-finger leather gloves on my hands. My black (of course), leather jacket falls to my ankles.

I go to the bathroom and find my gel, pour a fair amount into my hand, and tousle my short hair into spikes, I wash the gunk off my hands and pull out my make-up. I use very little make-up, just a dark green on my eyelids that's complementary to my hair, silver eyeliner and mascara, and a transparent lipstick meant to add shine.

I slowly put everything up, glancing at the clock and dreading two o'clock. But finally, I give it up and step out onto the street. I make my way to the place where all of the Game's events took place, the only area big enough to hold most of the Capitol. There are still several hundreds of people who will line the streets outside of the building.

I work my way through the crowd, taking my seat with the other 18 year olds, as directed. Everything is being run by District citizens now, as they know the Games better than anyone. Especially Katniss. The Mockingjay. The head of the Rebellion. There's not a person alive who doesn't know her, along with the other victors. I settle back in my seat, waiting for the party to get started.

Soon, Katniss is standing on stage and everyone gets quite. Her face is on every screen across Panem. She would be leading the Games. She starts talking about how sorry she is to send people through this, but how it's necessary to end things and bring peace. I don't really listen, preferring to just get on with the Reaping.

Finally, Katniss backs away, and the usual District 1 escort takes her place. Her silver hair is in tight curls flowing down her back, her sky blue eyes sad, and her silver suit reflecting the light in a mirage of colors across the stage.

"Welcome to the very last, final Hunger Games! Ooh, the excitement!" she thrills, her enthusiasm obviously faked. No one looked forward to these Games. The escort says something about ladies first, and crosses to a big glass ball with every name of every girl in the Capitol between the ages of 12 and 18 in it. Only, they decided to just put everyone's name in once, instead of the multiple times it was supposed to be. But who am I to complain? It's just less chances for my name to be chosen.

I miss the girl's name, but watch as the 15 year old dressed in all black, with black hair and stormy purple eyes, mounts the stage. If you didn't know any better, you'd think she really was a District 1 career tribute. She definitely looked the part. I numbly join in with the applause, staring at the big round ball with all of the guy names. The one the escort was now fishing around in, pulling out a single white slip, calling out the name of the boy District 1 tribute. Reading out my name. Robin Halls. No mistake about it.

I suck in a deep breath, stealing my nerves. I stand up, moving through the path being formed for me. I'm tense, rigid, I can feel it. I mount the stage, barely seeing the hundreds of thousands of people out there. Until I see her. Her eyes are red, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her eyes meet mine, and I can't believe I'm losing her. I can't believe I'm losing the love of my life. I could be dead soon, and she would be left alone. And that is something I cannot bear.

I numbly shake hands with the girl, knowing we're about to be whisked away to the side so the Reaping can continue but unable to think of anything else. I am forever lost. The only thing I hear is, "Ladies and Gentleman, your District 1 tributes!"


End file.
